Geo
'Geo '''is Milli's younger brother, and also the deuteragonist of PAW Patrol, voiced by Ethan Kempner from Seasons 1-3 and by Juan Mirt in Season 4. Geo has a blue suit, pup tag and collar. His pup tag is of a star, he can also be seen with other shapes on his pup tag and he has shapes in his pup tag in case his team is solving something involving shapes or math. In PAW Movie 2.0!, he is wearing black sunglasses, when the team was in the spy movie. He has "powers" or abilities of himself that he gets, just like the pups get "Air Pup" suits and suits/special abilities like that he has suits for each special "power". Powers (suits): * Super Shapes: The main power of Geo. It often consists building items out of shapes. (Blue suit/Regular suit) * Shape Spliter: A sword that could split any shapes in half to build the item. This power was introduced in "Pups Save Outer Space, and was also used in "Pups Save a Kitty-tastrophe 2.0" and "Pups Save an Animal School." * Shape Magnet: A power introduced in the Season 3 episode "Pups and the Rainy Day Rescue". Also used in other episodes such as "The Adventure Bay Treasure Hunt" and "Frozen City of Lost Penguins". Geo holds a magnet which can attach to or attract any kind of shape. * Antennae: The antennae on Geo's helmet/hat are not just for decoration. He uses them to make blue prints. He slightly tilts his head to the right and the antennae make blue prints to look like whatever he wants it to look like. In PAW Patrol V.S. The Shape Bandit, he made blue prints that were made up of objects he found around the area. In "PAW Movie 2.0!", while in the spy movie, he used the sunglasses he was wearing to make a blue print of a shark submarine. Personality: Geo tends to shows his feelings more than the other members of the team, and he's also a bit sensitive. Aside from that, he has a very sparky personality and a "GO!GO!GO!" approach to life. Since he has so much ambition in him, Geo never gives up until the end and always tries his best. He also has a bit of a prankster side revealed in "Doctor Geo" when he hid a toy chicken on himself to trick Bot when he was checking his heartbeat. He is also the fastest member of the team. (Team: Geo, Millie and Bot) (Bot is a robo-dog). Personal Life: You can never find Geo not wearing his "Super Pup Skates". He skates everywhere he goes. In The Aquarium Fix-It, he is revealed to have a pet sea horse named Finn. In Cuckoo Bears, it is revealed that Geo has some experience in playing the bass. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. Backstory (short): All we know is is that Geo was born after Milli. It is unknown whether he or someone else created the Shape Belt. Trivia: * Geo's name is a prefix meaning Earth. It's also related to ''Geometry, which refers to shapes. * In "PAW Patrol VS. The Shape Bandit" even without his shape belt, he still has his powers and make anything with shapes found in his surrounding. * Geo has been known to express his emotions more than the other members of the PAW Patrol. He has an excited scream, an angry face, and his ambitious face. * In certain episodes, Geo shows negative feelings against Preston. We currently don't know why he does. * Geo is a counterpart to Muffin Lovebird from 3rd & Bird. ** They are both deuteragonists in the series. ** They have both have older sibling that is opposite gender that is the protagonist in the series. Samuel to Muffin, Milli to Geo. ** They are once in trouble and their older sibling (Protagonist) saved them. Muffin was in trouble in the episode Pups and the Beach Branch, and Geo was in Milli Saves The Day. ** Both have been known to express her/his emotions more than her/his team members. Catchphrases: * "Awesome!" * "PAW-Patrol!" * "Super Shapes!" * "Hold on to your helmets!" * "Who-hoo-hoo!" * "We got you, buddy!" (often directly to Bot) * "Sea-horse power!" (from "The Aquarium Fix-It") * "We're free!" (from PAW Movie 2.0! and PAW Ninjas) Geo is a Corgi/Golden Retriever mix. And was created by ThesePawsUpholdtheLaws and my friend (that asked me to make this for her cause she's not on the wiki, most of these characters are her work but she asks me to make the pages. ;) Gallery: Category:Corgi Category:Golden Retriver Category:Mixed Breed Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Team PAW Category:Paw Patrol Category:Paw Patrol Members Category:Geo Category:Millie Category:Bot